marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Judas Traveller (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Chakra; formerly Scriers, The Host | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Ravencroft Institute | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal psychologist | Education = Ph.D. in criminal psychology | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Danvers, Massachusetts | Creators = Terry Kavanagh; Steven Butler | First = Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 117 | HistoryText = Judas Traveller was a brilliant criminal psychologist. A nervous breakdown triggered his illusion-casting powers. Traveller now believed himself a vastly powerful being who had walked the earth for centuries. His abilities allowed Traveller to convince himself and others of this non-existent god-like power. Norman Osborn used the Cult of Scrier to form a relationship with Traveller by proxy. Through Scrier, Osborn directed Traveller's interests to intersect with Spider-Man for his own purposes. Fascinated with the nature of evil, Traveller visited various villains at the Ravencroft Institute. Learning of their hatred towards Spider-Man, he used his powers to take control of the institute and draw in Spider-Man. Then he posed an ethical dilemma to Parker: If Spider-Man failed, all the inmates would be killed. However, if Traveller was defeated, they were to be set free. Traveller used his powers to defeat Spider-Man, learning about the recent return of his clone, Ben Reilly, in the process. Traveller's aide, Chakra, confronted Reilly, offering him the chance to replace Parker. Reilly and Parker were able to defeat the released villains, but Traveller escaped. Traveller later appeared at the Parker townhouse to meet Mary Jane, but was driven off by the Scarlet Spider. Traveller yet again confronted Spider-Man. After attempting to trick Parker into killing for the "soul of Aunt May" days after her death, he then revealed his Host were going to sabotage a geothermal station, devastating NYC. Traveller was defeated but seemed to create a dangerous temporal vortex. Scrier intervened, warning the Parkers that Traveller would continue to study them. Traveller captured Spider-Man and Kaine, subjecting Parker to a trial with the prisoners of Ravencroft as jury and Carnage as prosecutor. John Jameson and Doctor Kafka are appointed, but never get a chance to speak. He is unmasked and found guilty, but Traveller stops the group when Kaine defends Parker. He also removes the villains' knowledge that Spider-Man is Parker. Eventually, Traveller's falsehoods were revealed for what they were, and the Scriers turned against him. Traveller managed to escape as Gaunt killed the leader of the Scriers. Traveller was captured by Osborn's men and placed in a containment pod. He is eventually rescued by Chakra with the help of Spider-Man. His current activities are unknown. | Powers = Telepathy: Traveller possesses some degree of psionic power, primarily the ability to alter one's sense of perception and create illusions. He can also read minds and alter one's memories. Traveller uses his powers and knowledge to make himself seem far more powerful than he actually is, claiming at times to be a sorcerer or a godlike being. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Holograms and other devices used to enhance the effects of his powers. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Some similarities to Warren Traveler, who may be a counterpart of his. | Trivia = * Judas Traveller was once challenged by Carnage and managed to easily defeat him by separating him from his symbiote. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Judas Traveller at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists